


House Hunting

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is watching Blair a little too closely in the bullpen and everyone knows that Jim is in love.   Jim thinks his life has ended until Blair comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Hunting

House Hunting

Patt

 

 

Jim looked over at his partner as he read the perp his rights. Jim was so proud of him, not to mention in love with him. Somehow, he was going to have to find the courage to tell Blair how he felt. 

 

At the station, Simon patted Blair on the back as he walked by. “Good job, Detective.” Simon looked over and saw the pride on Jim’s face and smiled. “Jim, can I see you for a minute?”

 

Jim walked in and Simon shut the door. “Sit down, Jim.”

 

“What’s wrong, sir?”

 

“Did you want everyone to know that you’re in love with Sandburg?”

 

“What? What are you talking about?” Jim shouted. He looked out the door and saw Blair looking frantic. “Shit, he’s upset. Let me go and tell him I’m all right.”

 

“No, let me.” Simon opened up the door and said, “Sandburg, could you come in here please?”

 

Jim looked so scared it almost made Simon smile. 

 

“Sir?” Blair asked as he walked through the door. 

 

“Have you noticed anything with your partner lately?”

 

“Like what? Did he zone? Shit, Jim, why didn’t you call for me? Well, I guess if you were zoning you couldn’t call for me.” Blair was pacing. 

 

“Sandburg, he didn’t zone. But he’s acting odd in the bullpen and people are talking.”

 

“Odd?” 

 

“Yes, odd.” Simon hoped he would pick up on it. 

 

“And people are talking about him? What are they saying?” 

 

“Simon, I’ll tell him tonight and you have my notice.” Jim walked out the door saying nothing to Blair, as he slammed the door. 

 

A confused Blair went back to his desk to finish his work and told Simon he was ‘so’ out of there and went flying down the stairs. He had to go and see what was wrong with his partner. 

 

When the worried Guide came through the door, he became frightened. Lights weren’t on and there was no movement in the loft. “Jim?”

 

“Chief, I’m sleeping. Please just leave me alone.”

 

Blair never listened to his Sentinel, so why would he today? He slowly walked up the stairs. He could see Jim facing the other way, looking dejected in the way he laid. He lowered himself to the bed and began to rub Jim’s tense back. 

 

“Wanna tell me why my partner gave his notice today?”

 

“Not really. What I would like is a do over.” Jim said sadly. 

 

“Well, you can’t. Now tell me what’s going on.” Blair ordered. 

 

“Chief, I’d like you to move out. Please?”

 

Blair continued to rub Jim’s back not saying a word. Finally he said, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. Now could I be alone?”

 

“Jim, I don’t love you like my Mother. I love you like a person that would like to lick you all over. I’d like to suck on your cock until you explode, filling my mouth with Jim Ellison, essence. Then I’d like to flip you over, pull your cheeks apart and lick you until you are sobbing with need. Once that happens, I would like to slide my tongue in and taste more of Jim Ellison. Then I would begin to fuck you with that tongue of mine and you would come on that alone. So that’s how I love you. Get it?”

 

Jim turned over and said, “Honest?”

 

“Get naked and I’ll show you.” Blair smiled. 

 

“How did you know that I was in love with you?” Jim asked. 

 

“I’ve known for about a year, but I knew I couldn’t push you. That was until today. I do love you, big man. Get those clothes off. 

 

“Can we talk first?” 

 

“Wait a minute. Did that just come out of Jim Ellison’s mouth?”

 

“I’m serious, Chief. I’m too old to not plan well.”

 

“Okay, hit me. Although, you might want me to suck you before we start. I don’t think you have enough blood flow going to your brain.”

 

“Smart ass. Go ahead.”

 

“Oh sure, when it suits you, you’ll let me suck you.”

 

“Chief?”

 

“Fine.” Blair smiled up at Jim as he began the deed. Within moments Blair had Jim’s boxers off and Jim was shouting Blair as he came down his throat. “I don’t usually come that quick. I’m sorry.”

 

“Jim, it was great. You can show me how long you can last later. Now talk.”

 

“First, I want to have a commitment ceremony.”

 

“Babe, I don’t want to put you away.”

 

“Blair, I’m serious. Please tell me what you think.” Jim pulled Blair into his side and held on for dear life. 

 

“We’ll ask Connor to plan it. That will make her year.” Blair smiled into Jim’s chest. “I love you, Jim.”

 

“Good. Now second thing I’d like us to do is start looking for a house. I’ve wanted one for a long while. What do you think of that?”

 

“We’d have to leave the loft?” Blair sounded so young and lost. 

 

“Yeah, because then we’d have a yard and you could pick out one or two dogs from the Animal Shelter.”

 

“You’ve given this a lot of thought haven’t you?” Blair kissed him softly. 

 

“Oh yeah. For about a year.”

 

“I knew it. Is there anything else on that list?” Blair asked. 

 

“Yes. We would have to come out at the station. I don’t just mean our friends, I mean everyone.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“You agree?”

 

“Yeah, I’d like to come out and be proud. So Jim, how many men have you slept with?”

 

“I have to give you a list?” Jim acted nervous. 

 

“No, but I want to know how experienced you are.”

 

“I haven’t slept with a guy since I was a senior in high school. My Father found out and let’s just say, that’s how I ended up in the service.” 

 

“So how many times did you actually fuck him?”

 

“Why do you care?” Jim started to get up, but Blair held tight. 

 

“Because I’m going to tell you about my life and you’re going to tell me about yours.”

 

“Fine. I slept with Stuart almost every night for four months. We were both in Football, so our Father’s would never suspect anything, right? How wrong we were. My dad caught me fucking him. Do you know what that did to both of us?”

 

“So you haven’t slept with a man since?”

 

“Maybe once.”

 

“Jim, you probably want to rethink that answer. Was it Stuart? What’s his last name anyhow?”

 

“Stuart Stetson.” Jim said quietly and sadly. 

 

“Did you ever look him up?” // His name is just too fucking cute for words. //

 

“About four years ago. We had dinner and then we went to a hotel and I fucked his brains out. God, it felt so damn good. I knew then, why I couldn’t have made Carolyn happy. She couldn’t have ever made me happy. We just weren’t meant to be. We spent the entire weekend at the hotel and I asked him if he would like to move in with me. I was so fucking happy.”

 

“He was married?” Blair asked in a whisper.

 

“Yes, he was married and had four kids. He wanted to keep me around to fuck his ass and that was all. I told him we couldn’t see each other again and after he left, I cried my eyes out. I felt so stupid. Not to mention, I was a big ole baby.”

 

Blair kissed his man and held him close. “Want to hear about my men?”

 

“Sure.” Jim didn’t mean it. 

 

“I’ve always been attracted to men, but I wasn’t sure until I went on a dig with Professor Miles. He liked me. He liked me a lot.”

 

“Blair, wasn’t he one of your main Professors?”

 

“What can I say? He loved fucking me.” Blair sounded sad. 

 

“Did you love him?”

 

“Yes. But he didn’t love me. And when the dig was over we went back to real life and he started fucking everyone he came in contact with.”

 

“I’m sorry, babe.”

 

“It wasn’t all bad. I found out how great male sex was. And I vowed to find someone new, soon.”

 

“And did you?”

 

“Yes. His name was Jackson Winter and I loved him like I’d never loved anyone. Too bad, he didn’t love me back. But again, he loved fucking my ass every chance he could. I caught him with my roommate and I was devastated. I moved to women then and I’ve not moved back since. Until now. Jim, you have to promise me you won’t fuck me over.”

 

Jim pulled him into his arms and said, “I promise. I love you and I will be faithful to you forever. We are a family now.”

 

“Thank you. I need a family.”

 

“Good. I’m taking some time off from work and so are you. We’re going to buy a house and it’s going to be perfect. I can’t wait. This is going to be fun. I guess I’ll have to call Simon and tell him I’m not quitting after all.”

 

“I think so too, man. Can we get up and eat? I’m starving here.” Blair whined. 

 

After dinner, they took a shower and Blair watched as Jim prepared himself for Blair to take him. Blair thought it was one of the sweetest things he had ever witnessed. Not to mention sexy as hell. Once in Jim’s bed they made out for awhile, and then Jim begged him to fuck his ass.

 

Blair had never fucked anyone. Only been fucked. So this was all new and exciting. He just hoped that he would make Jim feel good. 

 

They kissed for a long while and Jim begged again and Blair put Jim’s long legs over his shoulders and got into position. He looked down and saw what Jim was giving him and he almost cried. 

 

“Fuck me, babe.”

 

“Jim if this hurts, you tell me.” Blair pushed his cock into Jim’s hot, tight channel and had to stop. 

 

“More, babe. More.”

 

“I’m going to come.” Blair was taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. 

 

“Babe, fuck me.” Jim liked his Guide on the edge. 

 

Blair pushed the rest of the way in and said, “Oh god, I’m going to come. Babe, I’m sorry.” He hit Jim’s prostate three times and Jim came with a shout. Blair did too, but his was more of a howl.

 

“See, we came at the same time.” Jim brushed the hair back off of Blair’s face and then brought his legs down. Once that was done, Blair slid out and Jim pulled him into his arms.

 

“I love you so much.” Blair was on the verge of tears.

 

“Blair, you’ve never fucked anyone?”

 

“No. I was so scared.”

 

“Well, you’re a natural. Not to worry, Chief.”

 

Jim got up and got the wipes and cleaned them up before they both fell to sleep. 

 

They dreamed of house hunting and what exciting things they would see each day. 

 

The next morning they took everyone out to lunch and told them their news. Simon asked them to keep it quiet for a short time. He was worried about the station, not the bullpen. 

 

“So Hairboy, does he treat you good?” H wondered aloud. 

 

“Yeah, he’s in love with me, H. Can you believe it?”

 

“And like this was a news flash for the two of you?” Rafe teased. 

 

“I think Jimbo was repressing.” Connor laughed. 

 

“Shut up, Connor. I don’t repress.” Jim shouted. 

 

Joel hugged both men and said, “I’m very happy for you. Have a good life. Treat each other well and things will be great.”

 

They all sat and talked about this for about an hour and then went back to the station. 

 

Jim sat at his desk and was typing when his phone rang. “Ellison.”

 

“Detective Ellison, this is Marsha Manor. Your Realtor. I wondered if you would like to take a few days off and check out some lovely homes we have while the weather is still beautiful.”

 

“Marsha, can I call you back? I’ll talk to my boss.”

 

“Sure. Talk to you soon. Can I call you Jim?”

 

“If I can call you Marsha.” Jim flirted into the phone. Blair walked by and hit him on the back of the head.

 

“We’ll talk to you later today.” Marsha knew she had a live one on the line. 

 

Jim hung up and knew he was in trouble. “Hey Chief, do you want to start looking at houses tomorrow? She’s got a few to show us. She said their nice ones.”

 

“Well what did you think she would show us Jim? Ugly ones? If you ever flirt with someone like that in front of me again, we’re through.” Blair walked about of the bullpen and into the break room. 

 

“Wow, this must be a new record. Pissed already?” Connor patted Blair on the back helpfully. 

 

“He’s such a fucking dick. What was I thinking?”

 

“Connor, can I talk to him alone?” Jim asked as he walked in the room. 

 

“Sandy?”

 

“Jim, I want her to stay.”

 

“Fine. I’m sorry. I was teasing you. I wouldn’t be interested in her. I just liked the feeling.” Jim was trying to explain as Blair stormed out of the room. “Chief, I’m not done.”

 

“I think you are, Ellison. You’re an idiot.” Connor shoved him back in the room and slammed the door. “What is your problem? Do you regret fucking him?”

 

“No, I would never regret that. But I don’t understand why we can’t flirt. He does. He flirts with everyone, male or female.” Jim again was trying to explain. 

 

“Ellison, do you love him or not?” It came out as more of a shout than anything. “I didn’t mean to yell, Jim.”

 

“I love him. I love him a lot.”

 

“Then you better get out there and kiss some major ass and it best be Sandy’s.” Connor smiled over at her friend. 

 

“Thanks, Connor. I’ll make it right.” 

 

Blair saw him coming out of the room and walking into Simon’s office. After about ten minutes, Jim came out and bent down. “Chief, we’re leaving for the next four days. We’re going to find a house. If I ever flirt with her again, you can pound the shit out of me. Fair?”

 

Blair grabbed his things and they called out goodbyes before they left. 

 

At the loft, Blair asked some questions. “So, how does she know what kind of house we like?”

 

“Well, I just told her what I like, and we can go from there.”

 

“Jim, are you going out of your way to piss me off?”

 

“No Chief, I would never do that. Seriously, I told her what you like too.”

 

“This will be very interesting since you don’t have a fucking clue, Jim.”

 

“Fine, want to just call it off. I told her we’d look at all sorts of homes and go from there.”

 

“Now that I can live with.” Blair smiled as his lover. 

 

“You going to change your clothes?” Jim asked. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, some of the area’s are pretty nice. We want to make a good impression.”

 

“On the house?” Blair giggled. 

 

“I’m serious, Chief.”

 

“I can see that. It’s sad.”

 

“So, you’re going like this?”

 

“You’ve never said you didn’t like the way I looked before.”

 

“Well, we weren’t looking for houses then.”

 

“Give me a minute.” Blair ran upstairs and changed into something as formal as you could wear for house hunting. 

 

In the truck, Jim seemed nervous. Blair finally asked, “Are you upset with me?”

 

Jim pulled over and kissed him soundly. “Not even a little bit. I’m a little nervous however.”

 

“It’ll be fine. Do you know what it looks like?”

 

“What?”

 

“The house.”

 

“No, I haven’t seen it yet.” Jim looked at Blair like he was nutso. 

 

“Do you mean, you know nothing about any of these houses?”

 

“Well, she said they were all nice.” Jim glared at his mate. “Here she is. Now be nice.” 

 

“Hi guys, want to ride with me?”

 

“Sure, that’ll be swell.” Jim answered with a huge smile and as soon as she turned around Blair kicked him in the shin. 

 

Under his breath, he said, “Fuck…”

 

“Not this month.” Blair slid into the backseat and Jim got into the front. 

 

// He’s going to pay for this. //

 

“Blair, here is the first one we’re going to see. It’s just lovely. Wait until you see it.” She handed one to each men and they looked at it. It was pee green and yellow. 

 

“Marsha, this one is just gorgeous. Looks like a dream home.” Blair said quickly and Jim could tell he loved it. “What do you think, Jim?”

 

“I think I would be embarrassed to ever bring home any friends or family. This house shouts, gay if you ask me.”

 

“But Jim, we are gay.”

 

“But do we have to shout it?” Jim snarled. 

 

They pulled up and went inside. Of course Jim found 20 things wrong with it and Blair was totally in love with it. When they went back to the car, Blair said, “Why don’t we look at things more his style.”

 

“Okay, here is the next one, guys.” Marsha handed the picture and both men liked it. It was huge, gorgeous and what they might be looking for. 

 

“Chief, this one calls out our names.” Jim was excited this time. 

 

“I like it too, Jim.”

 

When they pulled up, Jim could smell the cat box odor from where he stood next to the car. “Chief, I can’t go in.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Litter box odor. It’s horrid. I can hardly breathe.”

 

“Marsha, didn’t Jim tell you he’s allergic to cats?” Blair asked. 

 

“Yes, but this one is hardly ever around.”

 

“We’ll go to the next house. He can smell the little box from the curb.” Blair was pissed. 

 

“Okay, I have many to show you. That’s too bad, because this was a wonderful home.” Marsha hoped to talk them into it. 

 

Blair watched Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose and looking pained. “It’ll be all right, babe.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry. I think that would have been a good one.”

 

“Here’s the next one, guys.” She threw them over her shoulder and she drove. Blair looked at Jim to see if he thought it was weird. She was quite the oddball. 

 

It was a beautiful brick home and Blair felt like this was going to be their home for life. 

 

“Jim, I love this one.”

 

“Same here, Chief. Maybe this is our new home.”

 

As soon as Jim stepped out of the car, he smelled the cigarette smoke. 

 

“Marsha, I put on that list, no candles, no cigarette smoke, no animals and whatever else. I smell the cigarette smoke from here.” 

 

“Oh don’t be silly, Jim. No one can smell Cigarette smoke from here.” Marsha laughed at him. 

 

Blair said, “I’ll go check it out, hot stuff. Be right back.”

 

They were only gone about two minutes and Marsha said, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t even notice it the first time.”

 

Jim tried to be up about it and said, “Next?”

 

“Your wish is my command.” Marsha giggled. 

 

Blair wanted to slap both of them. He instead smacked Jim on the back of the head and said, “Grow up.”

 

He smiled as his mate sheepishly and whispered, “Sorry, Chief.”

 

Driving up to the next house, both men had a look of shock on their faces. 

 

“What do you think, Jim?”

 

“I think it looks like a Military academy and I don’t like it.”

 

“Maybe we should hear from Blair about what he thinks first.” Marsha said sternly. 

 

“I agree with him. Very cold and military look to it. Yup, we agree.” Blair was glad to agree. It was dreadful. 

 

“Okay, we’ll go to the next one. You might want to know that on this house, there were no smokers and no animals.”

 

“What difference does it make, Marsha? We both hate it.” Jim snarled. 

 

“Off we go.” She said happily. 

 

Jim and Blair looked at each other and wondered not for the first time, what they had gotten themselves into. 

 

At the next house, Jim said, “Chief, I don’t like this one.”

 

“Why?” Blair asked. 

 

“I don’t know. I just don’t. It reminds me of To Kill A Mockingbird.”

 

“Next?” Blair called out as Marsha drove on. 

 

At the next house, Jim agreed to go in. They looked through it and saw many nice things, but Jim didn’t like it. Blair could tell his mate didn’t want this as his home. 

 

“This one doesn’t do anything for me, Marsha.” Blair said. 

 

“Chief, I’m so glad. I didn’t like it either, but I didn’t want to say anything.”

 

“We have to say things or we’re going to end up with a house we don’t want.” Blair explained. 

 

They drove down the road to the next one. Marsha had promised them they would like it.

 

Jim looked out the window and smiled. “I love this one.” When he looked at it, all he saw was a house on his street where he grew up. It was a happy memory for him. 

 

“You’re kidding?” Blair asked. 

 

“Don’t you like it?”

 

“Yeah, but I never expected you to like it. Let’s go and see it.” Blair suggested. 

 

Marsha walked with them and showed them through each and every room. “A lot of the furniture comes with this house.”

 

“Really? Jim, do you love this house?”

 

“Yeah, I do. But let’s look at the entire house before we make up our minds.”

 

They went through the house four times and then Marsha said, “Let’s go see a few others and see if this one still does it for you when we’re done.”

 

“I think I’m sold on it, Jim.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Marsha decided to show them some more just in case. 

 

“Shit… Look at this one, Chief.”

 

“How old is this house?” Blair inquired. 

 

Marsha looked at her papers and replied, “Eight years young.”

 

“And this is in the same price range?” Jim asked. 

 

“This one is only $20,000.00 more than the other one. But this one has about 2,000 Square feet more.”

 

They looked it over many times and then decided to see a few more. 

 

“Jim, it didn’t sing to me.”

 

Jim laughed and kissed his mate. 

 

When they drove up to the next one, Blair let out a sigh. 

 

“You love this, Chief?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Then let’s go and see it.” Jim kissed him before they left the car. 

 

As they walked up, they both mentioned how it resembled the house in Housesitter. It was done in Grey and white brick and it was lovely. 

 

Marsha said, “Now this one is much smaller. It’s only got 2,500 square feet.”

 

“It would be big enough for us, Jim.”

 

“Yeah, it sure would.”

 

“I love this kitchen.” Blair said as he walked through the room. “It’s perfect for both of us.” Blair was bouncing. Jim hadn’t seen him bounce before that. 

 

After they saw the rest of the place, they walked out and saw the yard and driveway. 

 

“Chief, do you want to look at any others?”

 

“Well, it’s only right. You were looking at others. So I will too. But I would like to put this at the top of our list.” Blair had such a smile on his face; it was melting his mate. 

 

He was making out in the back seat and pulled away from Blair. “Marsha. We’ll take that last house. I loved it too and we would be super happy there.”

 

“You mean it?” Blair asked in his full bounce mode. 

 

“Yeah. I always want to make you happy.”

 

“Jim, you make me a pie, you don’t buy me a house.”

 

“You do it your way. I want our house.”

 

They went to her office and they filled out all of the paperwork. When she walked away Blair said, “I hope we make enough to qualify.”

 

“Chief, I put a bunch down.”

 

“Excuse me? This is our home.”

 

“Yes, it is. But I have a lot of money from family and figured I would use it for us.”

 

“Man, I love you.” Blair didn’t care where they were; he kissed Jim for a long while. 

 

Both men knew that things would never be the same, but that was fine. They needed some changes and something new to happen to them. 

 

“Hey, Jim.” Blair called out, “I can’t wait to invite your dad over. You think he’ll come?”

 

“No one can resist you, babe.” Jim kissed him and started making plans for their new life. Life was good. It was fucking good. 

 

“Would you give me anything I wanted?”

 

“Anything, Chief.”

 

“Could we adopt a baby?”

 

“I didn’t know that you were interested in adoption. But if you want to look into it, then we’ll do it.” Jim kissed him again, except this time with an extra amount of love and happiness. Blair was going to make him happier than he could ever dream. 

 

 

End: House Hunting.


End file.
